Kriegsneurose
by Ale-chan
Summary: Es noviembre de 1918 en Ulm, Alemania. Milo es un soldado alemán que regresa a casa después de pasar varios años en el frente occidental. Consigo trae algunas raciones de comida, sus viejas botas y una enfermedad con la que, sospecha, tendrá que cargar por el resto de su vida.


**Advertencia: **Este fic menciona síntomas de síndrome de estrés postraumático, heridas de guerra y falta de alimento. Es una continuación del fic Primera Línea y, si bien no necesitan leerlo para entender este, creo que ayudaría a ponerlo en contexto.

**Kriegsneurose**

Milo jamás olvidaría el silencio que cayó sobre Ypres en el día del armisticio. Había escuchado el ruido de metrallas, aviones y obuses durante tres años; tres larguísimos años que parecería que nunca terminarían. Sin embargo, a las once de la mañana del once de noviembre de 1918, el rugido que reverberaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser cesó. A Milo le tomó más de un minuto aceptar que la guerra había terminado. Los rumores del armisticio rondaban las trincheras desde hacía meses y, aunque era esperado, aunque todos sabían que pasaría tarde o temprano, una parte de él se rehusó a aceptar que todo había llegado a su fin. ¿Por qué habría de creerlo? Ya antes había experimentado momentos de silencio que llenaban su corazón de ilusiones solo para romperlas con la detonación de una bomba de gas. Se había obligado a sí mismo a rechazar la esperanza. En un vano intento de mantener su cordura, se repetía una y otra vez que la guerra jamás terminaría.

Hasta cierto punto, fue bueno que Milo dejara de creer en la paz. De esa forma no se sintió tan defraudado cuando se percató que su guerra aún distaba en terminar. De esa forma no se sintió tan avergonzado cuando aceptó que aún tenía muchas batallas que combatir y que, en esta ocasión, su propia mente sería su enemiga.

Shun —un camillero hermoso y amable que logró endulzar su último año en el frente— le habló sobre la enfermedad. Los médicos le llamaban _Kriegsneurose_, neurosis de guerra, y esta se esparcía por las compañías con aún más velocidad que la maldita gripe que trajeron los americanos.

A Milo le tomó tiempo admitir que sus síntomas coincidían con la enfermedad, tanto así que no lo aceptó por completo sino hasta la última etapa de su viaje de regreso a casa, cuando sus amigos se separaron de él y tuvo que enfrentarse a la inmensidad de la soledad. Con sus compañeros era fácil mantener el ritmo; sin ellos, el mundo entero pareció caer en una profunda oscuridad imposible de sobrellevar.

Todo colapsó cuando llegaron a Múnich. La gran ciudad era el puerto perfecto para que los sureños siguieran con sus respectivos caminos y fue ahí que Milo tuvo que separarse de sus hermanos. Los hombres con los que había luchado, con los que había compartido absolutamente todo, se alejaron de su vida dejando una promesa que, sabían, sería difícil cumplir. Despedirse de Shun fue especialmente triste. El joven se encontraría con su hermano en un hospital de la ciudad y de ahí viajarían a Berlín. Milo sabía que no volverían a encontrarse y se despidió de él con un fugaz beso y su último rastro de sanidad.

Fue durante su primera noche en solitud que comenzó a escuchar las voces de los caídos y que sintió en su piel la vibración de la artillería pesada. En nada ayudaba el olor que aún cargaba consigo. Después de tantos años de convivir con la muerte, Milo estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría el aroma de los miles de cadáveres que fueron ocultos por el lodo y los trozos de los proyectiles.

Era posible que cargara con todos esos fantasmas durante años, pero apenas ahora se percataba de ello. No podía culparse a sí mismo. El sonido de las metrallas ensordece cualquier pensamiento que no sea el de sobrevivir.

Los días de espera por un tren que llegara hasta su ciudad le parecieron eternos, mas se convenció a sí mismo de que las visiones que le atormentaban cesarían una vez que regresara a casa. Después de todo, Shun le había explicado que la mayor parte de las veces la neurosis podía ser curada con buena alimentación y descanso. Así pues, siguió adelante con el poco optimismo que quedaba en su corazón y mantenía en su mente la imagen de Camus, su querido Camus, quien sin duda le esperaba con ansias en el pequeño pueblo de Ulm.

Tres años atrás, Camus se enlistó al ejército junto con él. Después de compartir el frío, el hambre y el miedo, fue natural que compartieran sus cuerpos. Casi sin darse cuenta se convirtieron en amantes clandestinos y el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro les dio un buen motivo por el cual mantenerse con vida; eran un mutuo recordatorio de lo bella que podía ser la vida y de por qué valía la pena soportar la pesadilla que era la primera línea.

Tristemente, tuvieron que separarse cuando Camus fue herido por la detonación de un obús. Un enorme trozo de metal se incrustó en su pierna izquierda y los médicos tuvieron que amputarla. Después de pasar tres meses en un hospital de la retaguardia, Camus fue enviado de regreso a Ulm con una miserable pensión y una medalla que ni siquiera valía su peso en hojalata.

Milo jamás se acostumbró a extrañarle. La constante correspondencia que intercambiaban aliviaba el dolor momentáneamente, mas las escuetas y censuradas líneas que le dedicaba le sabían a poco cada que escuchaba el rugir de los aviones bombarderos. Durante meses se mantuvo con vida casi por inercia y solo se recuperó a sí mismo cuando Shun llegó al frente. El joven le recordó lo que era la ternura y la bondad y, sobre todo, le hizo soñar con un futuro sin guerra en el que podría reencontrarse con Camus y pudieran, juntos, recuperar el mundo que tan cruelmente les habían arrebatado. Ahora que la guerra había terminado, Milo tendría la oportunidad de un nuevo inicio. Sabía que sus problemas estaban lejos de terminar, pero confiaba en que Camus, su familia y su pueblo natal le permitirían recuperar poco a poco la añorada paz.

Milo regresó a Ulm cuatro días después de su salida de Múnich. El recorrido, anteriormente sencillo, estuvo repleto de esperas, cambios de trenes y desvíos. Mientras estaba en la primera línea se imaginó mil y un veces cómo sería el eufórico momento en el que descendería las escaleras de la estación de trenes de su pueblo. Sin embargo, el viaje había sido tan agotador que lo único que le cubría era una ansiedad insoportable. Una parte de él deseaba ver a todos sus allegados y otra temía con lo que podría encontrarse. ¿Sus padres estarían bien? ¿Su hermana seguiría siendo la pequeña niña traviesa de siempre? Las raciones en tiempo de guerra eran exiguas y de mala calidad. Temía escuchar que alguno de ellos hubiese enfermado desde la última vez que les visitó nueve meses atrás.

No obstante, su mayor temor era el encontrarse cara a cara con Camus. ¿Estaría esperando por él? ¿Recordaría los dulces momentos que compartieron en el frente? ¿Los añoraría? ¿Le avergonzarían? ¿Podría quererle ahora que Milo había regresado como un hombre fracturado, incompleto y vacío?

Su camino a casa fue tan melancólico como su llegada. La mayor parte de los negocios habían cerrado y, a pesar de que eran las diez de la mañana, pocas personas caminaban por las calles. En una intersección vio a un grupo de monjas conducir a varios niños en uniforme. Milo supuso que se trataban de huérfanos de guerra y se preguntó si habría suficientes personas para cuidarles. Se preguntó cuántos de esos niños serían hermanos o hijos de los hombres con los que combatió en el frente.

Su casa no había cambiado mucho desde su último permiso. El jardín estaba desarreglado y las tejas necesitaban ser cambiadas (seguramente no habían sido reparadas desde antes de la guerra). Si acaso había dinero suficiente, se ocuparía de hacer los arreglos necesarios. Después de tantos años de destrucción sería muy gratificante el poder crear algo con sus manos.

La reja de madera rechinó cuando Milo empujó la puerta para entrar y casi al instante vio la sombra de una mujer en la ventana de la cocina. No había llegado hasta el pórtico cuando su madre abrió la puerta principal.

A pesar de que la mujer había adelgazado un poco más desde la última vez, lucía más sana de lo que Milo hubiese esperado. Su madre no se atrevió a cerrar la distancia entre ellos, sino que le observó en silencio. Milo notó que tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su delantal, probablemente para ocultar el temblor que alcanzaba a divisarse a través de la tela.

—He vuelto —aquella frase debía llevar un mundo consigo. Debía ser una oración llena de dicha y satisfacción, pero a Milo le costó incluso pronunciarla. Su voz fue áspera y desganada. Su cuerpo se negó a abrazar a su madre y sus ojos prefirieron perderse en el lodo de sus botas.

Su madre asintió y el movimiento provocó que dos lágrimas corrieran por su mejilla. Se atrevió a sacar su mano derecha de su bolsillo y la extendió hacia Milo. Este aceptó el contacto y agradeció en silencio que su madre no quisiera rodearlo con sus brazos. No quería que percibiera el olor a muerte que impregnaba cada milímetro de su piel.

—Ven, ven —dijo mientras le guiaba por el recibidor y hasta la cocina—. Te hemos esperado por más de una semana. Temíamos… —negó con la cabeza—. Debes estar exhausto. Siéntate. Te prepararé algo de comer.

Milo dejó caer su mochila al piso y rebuscó su contenido hasta que dio con tres raciones de comida que recibió de un soldado americano a cambio de unos botones de su uniforme y un puñado de casquillos de balas. Le entregó las latas de carne a su madre quien, dudosa, las tomó y guardó en la alacena.

—Las abriremos cuando lleguen los demás.

El silencio les cubrió mientras la mujer cocinaba tortas de papa. Milo sonrió tenuemente al recordar que antes aborrecía ese platillo. Sin embargo, el fuerte aroma a verdura frita le parecía ahora la cosa más deliciosa que hubiese experimentado jamás. Afortunadamente, el sabor no le defraudó. La comida estaba limpia y caliente y, mejor aún, carecía de la fibrosa textura de las raciones de las trincheras. Se preguntó si su madre le habría ofrecido lo mejor que tenían en casa. Se decía que la mejor comida estaba destinada al frente y esta estaba mezclada con aserrín. ¿Qué se podía esperar de las raciones para la gente de los pequeños pueblos como Ulm?

Milo quiso entablar una conversación con su madre, pero temía que esta le preguntara sobre la guerra y se rehusaba a compartir tales historias con ella. No necesitaba escuchar ese tipo de cosas. ¿De qué serviría? Ella debía pensar algo semejante, puesto que centró su conversación en los cotilleos del vecindario. Milo tampoco necesitaba escuchar las dificultades con las que se habían enfrentado durante la guerra.

Cuando Milo terminó de comer, su madre le instó a que fuera a descansar a su habitación. Ya después se pondrían al corriente. Ahora tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo, decía.

El joven asintió, colocó nuevamente su mochila sobre sus hombros (jamás le pareció tan pesada) y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones.

—¿Milo? —la voz de su madre se quebró a pesar de que su rostro permanecía sereno—. No necesitas bajar para cenar. Tu padre lo entenderá.

Milo quiso reír y decirle que eso era una locura, que ansiaba ver a su padre y a su hermana y que de ningún modo se perdería otra cena familiar. Tristemente, en esos momentos lo único que sintió fue que le quitaron un enorme peso de encima. No se sentía listo para encarar a alguien que no fuese su madre (ella siempre le había entendido mejor que nadie más). No quería entablar una discusión política con su padre ni tratar de fingir que aún tenía algo en común con su hermana menor. Su madre tenía razón. Sin duda se sentiría mejor al día siguiente.

Con eso en mente llegó a su alcoba, dejó su mochila en el piso de madera, se quitó las botas y se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón.

No despertaría sino hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

El estado de ánimo de Milo no mejoró con el descanso. Siguió brincando de susto cada que escuchaba un ruido fuerte, siguió escuchando el susurro de los muertos a sus espaldas y siguió temiendo que los soldados ingleses le arrebataran la poca humanidad que le quedaba. Su padre parecía irritado por el mutismo de su hijo, pero no estaba en casa por el tiempo suficiente como para decidir hacer algo al respecto. Su hermana se había convertido en una señorita que, comprensiblemente, prefería mil veces bailar con sus amigos que presenciar el despojo en el que se había convertido su hermano mayor.

Milo se había sentido atrapado en las trincheras, pero ahora descubría que estar encerrado en casa no era mucho mejor. La ansiedad no disminuía y comenzó a sospechar que jamás lo haría. Decidió enfrascarse en actividades mundanas que le permitieran distraerse de su fatalismo. Visitaba la iglesia casi todos los días, no para orar (hacía tiempo que dejó de creer en dios), sino para jugar con los huérfanos después de su misa matutina. También se dedicó a reparar la casa, ingeniándoselas para conseguir materiales a pesar de la escasez. Disfrutaba especialmente de arreglar el jardín y en dos semanas el manojo de hierbas se convirtió en un prometedor huerto que, con suerte, les daría una buena ración de cebollas que les permitiría sobrellevar el invierno.

—¿Milo?

Cierta mañana su madre interrumpió su trabajo de jardinería. Milo no se atrevió a alzar el rostro ya que no quería ver su preocupada mirada sobre sí. Se odió a sí mismo por ser el responsable de los desvelos de su madre. La pobre había tenido suficiente de eso durante la guerra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mientras plantaba cuidadosamente el retoño de un rábano.

—Esta mañana me encontré a la señora Vogel en la oficina de correos.

Milo se encogió de hombros al escuchar aquel apellido. De todos los pensamientos que había intentado evitar, el de aquella familia era del que más rehuía.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Me ha preguntado por ti —el severo tono de su madre en nada ayudó a calmar los nervios de Milo—. ¿Por qué no has ido a ver a Camus? Te ha esperado por tanto tiempo…

La respiración del joven se agitó y, a pesar del frío otoñal, Milo sintió que las gotas de sudor comenzaban a colmar su frente.

—Quería descansar un poco antes de ir.

—Milo… —la mujer colocó su mano sobre su hombro y el joven se sobresaltó tanto que perdió el equilibrio. Por poco cayó de bruces sobre los retoños que empezaban a crecer en el huerto—. No puedo entender lo que estás pasando en estos momentos y no quiero obligarte a nada, pero por favor, visita a tu amigo. Su madre está muy preocupada por él; ha estado tan solo...

Milo quiso gritarle que Camus no había sido el único en esa situación. Quiso decirle que si no había ido a verlo era porque estaba aterrado de que Camus volviera a ser lo que su madre pensaba que era: un amigo. La perspectiva de un futuro sin Camus era aún más aterradora que las explosiones de la artillería o el silbido de las granadas de gas. La incertidumbre le abrumaba y Milo no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a la realidad. Si por él fuera, se habría ocultado en casa por semanas, meses quizá, antes de atreverse a buscar a Camus y descubrir si el hombre deseaba o no compartir su futuro con él. Infortunadamente, no había tomado en cuenta la tozudez de su madre. Con verla a los ojos supo que no tendría otra alternativa más que obedecerle.

—Tienes razón —exhaló y se puso de pie—. Iré a verles ahora mismo.

Su madre sonrió y guio el camino de regreso a la casa.

—Vete a lavar mientras yo empaco algo de comida. No creo que estén comiendo adecuadamente.

A pesar de que Milo no había utilizado su uniforme desde que regresó, decidió portarlo para su visita. Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que al verle como la última vez, Camus recordaría el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Mientras se alistaba, trató de recordar los crueles momentos en los que los generales les ordenaron avanzar en las trincheras. Recordó el modo en el que tenían que evadir los proyectiles y la forma en la que sus compañeros se desgarraron con el alambre de púas de la tierra de nadie. Se preguntó cómo es que tuvo el coraje para lanzarse hacia la muerte en tantas ocasiones y se preguntó por qué ahora no podía hacer algo tan sencillo como enfrentarse a su mejor amigo.

Se preguntó si tendría el coraje suficiente para hacer lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos desde el día en el que tuvo que separarse de Camus.

* * *

—¡Milo!

El joven estaba tan concentrado en recordar el camino a la casa de los Vogel que no se percató que la madre de Camus caminaba hacia él con la emoción grabada en su rostro. La mujer regresaba de la panadería y no dudó un momento en dejar caer su bolsa de pan para abrazar a Milo con fuerza.

—¡Has vuelto! Le dije a tu madre lo mucho que te extrañábamos. Espero no te haya sermoneado. ¡Hablé sin pensar, pero me hace muy feliz que hayas venido!

Aunque Milo logró forzar una sonrisa, no tuvo el valor suficiente para alzar los brazos y corresponder al efusivo saludo de la mujer. No quería sentir los huesos debajo de la delgada piel de la señora. De haber sido regordeta, ahora era casi tan delgada como su propia madre. No había duda que las raciones le eran insuficientes y Milo se culpó por solo haberles traído dos latas con carne. El cuarto de kilo de manteca que le había encomendado su madre tampoco les serviría de mucho. En esos momentos, y a pesar de que Milo también había sufrido hambre, comenzó a sentirse sumamente avergonzado. Apenas pudo esperar a que la mujer le soltase.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto, señora Vogel —no se atrevió a darle alguna excusa por su ausencia. Sospechó que no sería necesaria.

—Lo único que importa es que ya estás aquí.

Cuando finalmente le soltó, la mujer retrocedió unos pasos para recoger el pan que había caído al suelo. La hogaza era pesada, seca y dura y a Milo le recordó al insípido _K-Brot_ que solían darle en el ejército. Con un pañuelo de algodón limpió el polvo que se había adherido al pan y lo guardó sin miramientos en su bolsa de papel.

—Ven, ven. Camus se pondrá muy feliz de verte.

Las palabras de la mujer no fueron pronunciadas con certeza, sino con esperanza y una nueva culpabilidad abrumó a Milo. Camus había pasado por tanto. Tuvo que sobrellevar la idea de perder su pierna, vivir en un miserable hospital durante meses y después regresar a una casa lejos de sus compañeros. Lo que fuera que Milo estuviese sintiendo en ese momento no debía ser nada a comparación del sufrimiento de Camus. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Estaba tan preocupado por perder el amor de Camus que se olvidó que él lo amaría sin importar lo que pasara. Se olvidó que él también estaba fracturado, incompleto y vacío y que era su deber hacer lo posible para ayudarle.

El pensamiento le armó de valor y siguió con presteza a la señora Vogel. No tardaron en llegar a la casa, la cual estaba un poco más descuidada que la de Milo. Una vez adentro, Milo ofreció la comida que traía consigo y la mujer la rechazó dos veces antes de decidirse a guardarla en su alacena.

—Sé que parece lo contrario, pero no estamos tan mal —dijo en un intento de resarcir su orgullo—. Lo único que me preocupa es Camus. Ha estado muy decaído desde que regresó. Espero que puedas hacerlo sonreír nuevamente —le sujetó del brazo y Milo tuvo que contenerse para rechazar el contacto—. Hemos bajado su habitación, ¿sabes? Me partía el alma verlo batallar en las escaleras.

Le guio hacia la habitación que Milo recordaba como el estudio del señor Vogel. Él falleció de tuberculosis el invierno anterior y Milo no pudo evitar pensar que si hubiese tenido la decencia de hacerlo dos años atrás, a Camus le hubieran permitido regresar a casa antes de que le hirieran.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señora Vogel.

La mujer asintió, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se perdió de vista en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de estar.

Milo tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de llamar a la puerta de madera. La respuesta vino casi inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

La pregunta de Camus llevaba consigo su irritación y le hizo recordar a Milo las muchas veces que llamó a su puerta para invitarle a jugar mientras él hacía la tarea. A pesar de que las interrupciones le molestaban enormemente, casi siempre cedía y dejaba a un lado sus libros para ir a cazar renacuajos en el riachuelo.

—Soy yo —dijo—. He vuelto.

Un metálico sonido se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta e instintivamente Milo la abrió. Suspiró con alivio al ver que simplemente se había caído una de las muletas de Camus cuando este había intentado tomarlas.

Milo se tomó su tiempo para apreciar la imagen frente a él. El estudio se había convertido en una copia casi exacta de la vieja habitación de Camus y, como antes de la guerra, su dueño se encontraba sentado frente a un pequeño escritorio de madera repleto de hojas y libros.

En el centro de todo se encontraba Camus y Milo entreabrió la boca al verle aún más bello que antes. Había recuperado mucho del peso perdido (de repente comprendió porqué su madre había perdido tanto), la suciedad de las trincheras había abandonado su piel y sus dulces ojos azules brillaban bajo la luz de la ventana. En esos momentos le pareció tan hermoso y perfecto que Milo se recriminó por haber pensado que podría vivir sin él. En ese momento decidió que no importaba si Camus decidía amarle o no; lo único que necesitaba era que este lo aceptara a su lado, fuese como amigo o como amante.

Camus le observó con la misma atención que él y Milo agachó el rostro a sabiendas de que su viejo uniforme haría poco para compensar la languidez de su cuerpo y el cansancio de sus ojos.

Después de largo rato Camus estiró su cuerpo para recuperar la muleta que había caído al piso, pero Milo no le dio oportunidad de sujetarla. En pocos segundos estuvo frente a él y en silencio le hizo la pregunta que se venía haciendo desde su regreso. Con un simple intercambio de miradas recibió la respuesta que quería y, sin saberlo, Camus recibió la suya.

Camus le abrazó con fuerza y Milo le correspondió con una mezcla de desesperación y ternura.

—Pensé que-

—Jamás —dijo Milo mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Camus—. Siempre, Camus. Siempre que tú me lo permitas.

Las palabras de Milo no tuvieron el efecto esperado. Casi al instante Camus se separó de él y negó varias veces con la cabeza. De haber estado en el cielo, el corazón de Milo regresó en un instante a las frías y húmedas trincheras de Somme.

—No puedo, Milo. No debo.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy enfermo.

Milo se sujetó con fuerza de los hombros de Camus para evitar caer. Por su mente pasaron decenas de terribles escenarios: una infección oculta, una enfermedad venérea, una herida abierta que jamás podría cerrar.

—¿De qué? —preguntó—. ¿Tu pierna?

Camus negó lentamente con la cabeza y señaló su sien con su dedo índice.

—Mi mente. Desde que regresé escucho las voces de los muertos, el silencio me transporta a la tierra de nadie y siento dolor en una pierna que ya no tengo —una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Camus y Milo se apresuró a limpiarla—. Los médicos le llaman-

—Neurosis de guerra —Milo exhaló y, aunque sabía que una enfermedad mental no era menos terrible que una física, sintió que la esperanza regresaba a su corazón—. Lo sé, Camus. Yo también sufro de ella. Cualquiera que estuviera más de tres meses en el frente lo haría.

Camus abrió ampliamente los ojos como si no creyese que Milo pudiese sufrir de algo parecido. Sin embargo, pronto ocultó su sorpresa y desvió su mirada hacia su escritorio.

—Entonces debes comprender la situación —tragó saliva—. A pesar de que conseguí un trabajo en el diario, apenas logro escribir lo suficiente para ganar un poco de dinero, mi pensión no sirve para nada y entre mi cojera y mi cabeza no podré aspirar a algo mejor. No quiero ser una carga para ti, Milo —recargó su frente en el abdomen del otro—. Mereces tantísimo más.

—Merezco estar con el hombre al que amo —tajó—. Merezco poder ayudarle y crecer a su lado como lo hicimos en las trincheras.

—No sabes lo que dices. No sabes cómo es este lugar. Todo ha cambiado. El mundo que defendíamos ha seguido adelante y nos ha dejado atrás.

—Entonces le alcanzaremos. He escuchado que el colegio está recibiendo a los soldados y que les está dando un título a cambio de nada. Regresaré por mi diploma y entonces podré convertirme en maestro.

Camus parpadeó varias veces y dejó escapar una seca risa.

—¿Maestro?

—Hay tantos niños, Camus; tantos niños abandonados. Necesitan de adultos que les cuiden y que les enseñen la verdad sobre la guerra para que esto no vuelva a suceder.

—Volverá a suceder y lo sabes. Sucederá mil veces porque los humanos solo conocen la guerra y la destrucción.

—Mientes —susurró mientras hundía su rostro en su cabello y trataba de contener sus lágrimas—. Incluso en las trincheras florecían las amapolas; incluso en ellas había amor y esperanza. ¿Lo has olvidado? —Camus negó con la cabeza—. Encontraré trabajo y saldremos adelante. Sanarás tu mente y entonces podrás escribir a todos los diarios que quieras. Sobrevivimos a tanto, Camus. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es soportar un poco más.

Camus se separó un poco de Milo para poder limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Sonrió y Milo supo en ese momento que si había sobrevivido a tantas balas y obuses fue para poder tener a ese hombre entre sus brazos. Agachó el rostro y con besos secó el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas.

—Sanaremos juntos —le aseguró a pesar de que temía que nunca dejaría de escuchar los gritos de los hombres heridos en batalla, a pesar de que no sabía si algún día recuperaría la cordura.

—Juntos —concordó Camus—. Siempre.

.

.

.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Originalmente este iba a ser el último de mis fics para el MiloShipFest, pero luego noté que hoy era el aniversario del armisticio y pues dije: sería muy tonto no subir esto hoy. Así que lo subí hoy y aquí estamos...

Desde el fic Primera Línea quería hacer una historia en la que estos dos se volvieran a ver. Originalmente pensé en hacer esta historia en dos partes, pero decidí alargar el regreso de Milo y acortar su reencuentro con Camus. Esto con la idea de hacer un nuevo fic en la que hablaré un poco más de las peripecias de estos dos (las cuales están lejos de terminar). Francamente no tengo idea cuándo podré hacer esta historia (o si la podré hacer siquiera), pero al menos por ahora lo tengo muy fijo en la cabecita y no creo que se me escape pronto.

Al principio, este fic iba a ser bastante más gráfico. No pensaba mencionar los síntomas del PSTD (antiguamente llamado Kriegsneurose en Alemania), sino mostrarlos. Sin embargo, conforme trabajaba en la estructura me di cuenta de que el resultado llegaría a ser bastante morboso. No quería que este fic fuese impactante solo por serlo y por eso mejor me enfoqué en los pensamientos y en las razones de Milo. Espero haya sido una decisión correcta.

Mientras que Primera Línea fue basado en el libro Sin Novedad en el Frente, esta segunda parte está basada en El Camino de Vuelta, ambos por Erich Maria Remarque. Sin embargo, este fic fue inspirado por el libro Shell Shock: El Impacto Psicológico de la Guerra por Wendy Holden. Es un libro muy interesante que habla sobre cómo el PSTD es 'redescubierto' durante cada conflicto bélico y cómo los soldados tienen que enfrentarse a él y a sus estigmas. Sería un libro excelente de no ser porque se enfoca demasiado en la experiencia de Inglaterra y EUA y pone un tanto de lado (con cierto tono despectivo) la consecuencia psicológica de las intervenciones de dichos países. Es, sin embargo, una lectura muy completa que me inspiró a elegir el tema "enfermedad".

Trivia: en este fic retomé en mi mente los OC que creé para la serie Milo/Nóstoi. Euphiemie, si estás leyendo esto, acá sin duda tenemos a la buena Altea y a la pequeña Mai. Fue muy nostálgico trabajar nuevamente con Altea. Qué recuerdos, vaya...

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Realmente espero que no hayan odiado este fiqui. Lo hice con mucho cariño y emoción. Ahora, les dejo con una frase del libro La Anatomía del Valor por Lord Moran: "El valor es una cualidad moral; no es un azaroso regalo de la naturaleza como lo es la aptitud para el juego. Es una fría decisión entre dos alternativas; la resolución a no rendirse, un acto de renuencia que debe hacerse no una, sino muchas veces con el simple poder de la voluntad."


End file.
